


Rock a Hula

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Job, M/M, hawaiian shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: It seemed forever since Dean had touched Sam, even though it had only been that morning, waking up to Sam plastered to his back, sweaty and sticky in the summer heat. Not touching Sam felt like a physical ache, and he needed something, even if it was as simple as taking Sam’s hand.





	Rock a Hula

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if Michael had kept to the deal and Sam and Dean got their moment at the beach after all. Complete with Hawaiian shirts.

Rock a Hula 

Dean raised his beer bottle to Sam as they both rested on the sun loungers in front of their private beach hut, the white sand of Waimea Bay stretching for miles. The only sound was Jack’s laughter, loud and infectious as he chased Rebecca through the surf. They’d met on their first day of arriving and had been inseparable since. Dean shoved his sunglasses onto his head and watched as Jack grabbed Rebecca by her waist and dragged her kicking and yelling into the water.

“We should have done this a long time ago,” Dean said as he unfastened another button on his Hawaiian shirt, Sam wearing a matching one, thinking he’d never wear something so bright and colourful at home, but here among the palm trees and sandy beaches; they fit right in. 

“We needed this,” Sam replied, as Dean settled back on his lounger. “Especially Jack.”

Dean smiled as another bark of laughter drifted over the short distance to grace their ears. He reached across taking Sam’s hand in his, their fingers entwining; Dean's thumb stroking Sam’s palm. It seemed forever since he touched Sam, even though it had only been that morning, waking up to Sam plastered to his back, sweaty and sticky in the summer heat. Not touching Sam felt like a physical ache, and he needed something, even if it was as simple as taking Sam’s hand. 

“Do you think they’ll miss us if we take a siesta?” Sam asked, his gaze finding Dean’s the intent obvious in his eyes, and the smile that adorned Sam’s face. 

Dean swung his legs over the lounger and stood up, pulling Sam with him at the same time, his feet feeling the warmth of the sand beneath him, scrunching his toes in soft grains as they made their way indoors. Dean took a moment to bask in the gentle breeze that came in the open window, the thin white curtains lifted by the waft of air. 

“C’mere,” Sam urged as he unbuttoned his brightly-coloured shirt and threw it to the floor, catching his breath when Dean did the same. He didn’t know what it was, the change in scenery, the glorious sunshine, the sound of Jack’s laughter, but it was like he was seeing a side of Dean, he’d never seen before. He was relaxed, all tension gone from his shoulders. The usual frown and the worried look nowhere to be seen; instead, he was smiling, his eyes still alert, but full of mischief as he walked into Sam’s arms.

“Seeing you and Jack so happy makes me want to stay,” Sam whispered lowering his head to catch Dean’s mouth. 

“We can make the most of the few days we have left,” Dean promised, reaching up and twining his fingers in Sam’s hair, pulling him down and deepening the kiss, his tongue finding Sam’s. 

“Oh I plan to,” Sam replied breaking the kiss to push Dean toward the bed, Sam yanking his shorts down staring at Dean all the while, gasping at the hard length of Dean’s cock as he removed his own shorts. “You’ve got a tan,” Sam remarked as Dean climbed onto the bed his skin highlighted by the white cotton sheet beneath him. 

“That’s not all I’ve got,” Dean teased taking hold of his cock and fisting it, spurred on by Sam’s reaction, Sam’s cock hardening, as he walked over to the bed and rested one knee on it. 

“How’s does it feel?” Sam whispered as he crawled up the bed and towered over Dean. 

“So good,” Dean moaned. “But I’d rather you be asking how it tastes?” 

“Like that is it?” Sam grinned, shifting down the bed, never breaking eye contact with Dean as he lowered his head and licked his lips. 

Dean let go of his cock, his fingers finding their way into Sam’s hair again, finding purchase as Sam took Dean into his mouth. 

Dean groaned when Sam sucked his way down Dean’s entire length, all the way until Sam’s nose brushed up against the thatch of hair that surrounded Dean’s cock. Dean waited, fingers tightening in Sam’s hair when Sam groaned as he always did with the taste of Dean’s cock in his mouth, the vibration making Dean hold Sam tighter, dragging him closer while Dean fucked his way into his brother’s mouth. 

“So fucking good,” Dean moaned. 

Sam hummed his approval, much to Dean’s liking, Sam pulling off to stare up at Dean before licking the head of Dean’s cock, tongue swiping the slit, which caused Dean’s hips to piston upward. 

Dean rose up on to his elbows and watched as Sam lapped at his cock, Sam’s tongue collecting the pre-come that beaded the head. 

“Keep that up and this will be the quickest finish ever,” Dean warned. 

“Oh you’re not getting off that easy,” Sam laughed, the sound almost alien to Sam’s ears. He reclaimed his position, towering over Dean, lowering his head, Dean groaning at the taste of his own cock in the kiss they shared. 

“Just,” Dean began, reaching under the pillow for the lubricant, handing it to Sam before spreading his legs in invitation. He closed his eyes his cock twitching when he heard the cap of the tube popping open. Dean had never gone bareback with anyone but Sam, the same for Sam. Dean wanted every inch of Sam with no obstruction, nothing between them but trust and the best sex of their lives, both faithful, had been from the beginning of their relationship. Why fool around with hamburger when you have steak at home?

Dean’s toes almost curled as Sam pressed in with one finger twisting it before adding another Dean pushing down to meet the third. “I’m ready,” Dean huffed barely able to breathe as Sam lined his cock up with Dean’s hole and pushed in, bottoming out with a single thrust of his hips. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Sam hissed as Dean welcomed him, clenching around Sam’s cock. 

Dean smiled, knowing exactly what his actions did to his brother. He never failed to make Sam curse. He was shocked the first time they had sex, discovering that Sam had a filthy mouth.

“Come on, Dean,” Sam begged. “Take it, take it all.” 

Dean bit his lip as Sam continued his litany, praising and spurring Dean on while Sam rocked his hips, his thrusts becoming faster, harder, the body heat and the warm weather causing a fine sheen of sweat to cover them both. Sam’s hair curling slightly as it dampened his long tresses, but he paid it no mind when Dean took a hold of his own cock and fisted it in time with the rhythm Sam set.

“Yes, just like that,” Sam praised, feeling his own release curling in his belly and settling in his groin. 

“Sam?” Dean said, crying out, warm come splashing his stomach and coating his hand, as he clenched tight around Sam, and was rewarded when Sam almost stilled, short quick snaps of his hips pushing them both over the edge into a momentary oblivion. 

Sam was the first to move, shifting off and away from Dean, both covered in sweat as Sam got up and reached for his shorts, before walking to the en suite to take a piss, coming back with a wet cloth for Dean. 

“Fancy a swim?” Sam asked. He was always hyperactive after sex, Dean wanting to do nothing but bask in the afterglow. 

“You’re kidding?” Dean said, as Sam threw him his shorts. 

“Come on make the most of the days we have left, right?” 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Dean floundered. 

“Like what?” Sam replied.

“Like a ten-year-old come Christmas morning,” Dean replied.

“Please,” Sam asked.

“Okay, let’s go,” Dean said caving in the way he always did. 

Dean raised his hand to his forehead to shield his eyes as they both walked out into the afternoon sun once more, Sam smiling as he shoved Dean’s shoulder and made a dash for the sea, and Jack. Dean followed at a more reserved pace, taking a moment as the water lapped around his feet. He watched as Sam pressed down on Jack’s shoulders playfully dunking his head under the water much to Rebecca’s delight. Sam’s laughter ringing out as Jack resurfaced and slapped the water sending a small wave at Sam and making Dean smile. 

“Hey Dean,” Jack shouted, waving his arm. “Come on in.” 

Dean would be lying if he didn’t admit to being a little worried about how things were at home, having come to a deal with Sam about cell phones. They’d brought Sam’s and the deal was they’d check it first thing each morning and if there was no alarm, they’d leave it and enjoy the time they had. He was sure his mom, and Bobby would be fine, with Lucifer dead, and Michael powered down. 

“Dean come on,” Jack shouted. 

Dean’s smile grew wider. Everyone would be fine, the bunker safe, and they had four more days of bliss before they had to leave for home. For once, things were going their way. He paused for a moment to take it all in before wading through the water to join his family. 

Okay so they didn’t have hula girls but life was good.


End file.
